


in our arms, you will always be safe

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [19]
Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Baby Pet Name, Kangmin baby, Overworking, Pet Names, Suicidal Thoughts, sudden change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: "I don't deserve to be the maknae."Kangmin is about 17-years-old.Comments hurt.But when a suicidal teenage boy going through puberty hears them?They hurt a lot more.
Relationships: Yoo Kangmin & Everyone
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89





	in our arms, you will always be safe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maknae?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287229) by [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias). 



> CHECk OUT THE ORIGINAL VERSION 'Maknae?' BY @JiminWreckerSugaBias

Yeonho, Yongseung and Kangmin had just gotten back from school. They had about an hour until their schedules, while Yongseung and Yeonho went to cuddle and sleep in Yeonho and Hoyoung's room. Kangmin was laying on the couch looking at his schedule on his phone before logging into twitter. 

He smiled as he saw all the sweet comments, he didn't see many about himself but just seeing his hyungs get so much love made him so happy. 

He was excited when he finally found a comment with his name in it. 

But his smile dropped quickly. 

**YongWang02;**

I wish Yongseung was the maknae instead of the lazy brat. He's so clingy!!! His members are obviously sick of him, I mean I would be too. 

**HeonieBestLeader;**

Kangmin is so f***king clingy! I don't know how his members don't just beat him up! He deserves it for being such a worthless maknae.

As Kangmin read them over and over again, he felt them tattoo in to his brain. He needed to work harder, he needed to be less clingy. He knew that Yongseung was going to be the maknae soon anyways, but he wanted to prove himself before he left. 

He had received a message from Gyehyeon that schedules had been cancelled due to an emergency. He went to let Yeonho and Yongseung know but saw them watching his favorite movie, without him. He closed the door and wrote a note on the notebook they had taped to the door. 

'I'm going to the gym. See you later.'

He had been at the gym for nearly six hours when he felt his earbuds being pulled out of his ears. 

"You stupid boy! Why would you come here without telling anyone!?" Minchan yelled, he was furious. How stupid could Kangmin be?

"I left a note for Yeonho-hyung and Yongseung-hyung, they were watching a movie." Kangmin muttered reaching to get his earphones back, the lights and lack of water was making his head hurt. 

"Don't even think about it, boy." Minchan said grabbing Kangmin by his collar and started walking. 

Minchan turned around shocked, Kangmin had started walking the other direction, towards the weight lifting station. 

"YOO KANGMIN!" Minchan started pulling harshly on the boys arm. 

"Let go of me, _Minchan-hyung_." Kangmin glared teary eyed. He was doing this to be a better maknae, why was Minchan so upset. 

"Fine ,you stupid FUCKING idiot, STAY HERE FOR ALL I CARE! But I'm not the one who's going to get in trouble with Dongheon. You are." Minchan growled throwing Kangmin's earbuds on the ground as he stormed away. 

Did I mention that the other members of VERIVERY didn't know Kangmin was suicidal or the fact that he had been cutting his thighs? 

Well they didn't. 

Minchan stomped into the dorm. He was pissed. Kangmin had acted incredibly rude to him. He was given several weird looks from his members who were eating dinner. 

"Minchan? What's wrong? Where's Kangmin?" Dongheon asked setting down his food to go over to the boy. 

"He refused to come home. He refused to listen to me." Minchan grumbled leaning down to untie his shoes. 

"Well why didn't you just drag him here? He never fights back once you start pulling him somewhere?" Hoyoung asked glancing up from his food. 

  
"He nearly ripped his sleeve off walking in the opposite direction of me, somethings wrong with that stupid boy." The 98' liner cursed standing up and hanging up his coat. 

It was 1:00 a.m. before Kangmin left the gym, he had first got there at 5:30 p.m. he had been working out for about 8 hours with minimum breaks, and he still had to walk back to his dorms. Which he didn't know the way too. 

He saw a black van pull up next where he was sitting on a bench. He was scared at first, was he being kidnapped? But he was relieved when he saw ASTRO' Sanha and Moonbin get out of the van. 

"What are you doing out here, Kangmin?" Moonbin asked as the other four members got out of the car. 

"Was working out, hyung." Kangmin mumbled blinking his eyes open. 

"How long, Kangmin-ssi?" Jinwoo asked leaning down in front of him. 

"8 hours." He said seriously. His head fell forward as he fell asleep before he snapped himself awake again. 

"Moonbin-ah is going to carry you to our van, we'll take you back to your dorms." 

Kangmin didn't remember anything when he woke up on the couch the next morning, Dongheon sitting across from him sipping a coffee. 

"Good morning." Dongheon said glancing at Kangmin. 

"Good morning, Dongheon-ssi." Kangmin greeted, startling Dongheon. 

Kangmin always called them hyung. 

"Minchan is in my room with Yongseung. I think you should go apologise to both of them. It hurt Yongseung that you didn't want to come home." Dongheon explained. 

Kangmin nodded before standing up to go apologise. 

He knocked softly, rubbing his eyes with his other hand. 

"Ye-Oh, What do you want?" Minchan asked opening the door and going back to laying down with Yongseung. 

Before he started talking he looked at Yongseung's big smile being with Minchan, all by himself. No little brother to take him away from him. 

"I want to apologise for how I acted last night. It-it was very stupid of me," As he spoke the voices filled his head telling him how great VERIVERY would be without him, "I'm sorry I acted rude to you, Michan-ssi. And I'm sorry I upset you, Yongseung-ssi." He said, before leaving the room. 

He had gotten dressed and was on his way to practice, he needed to be better. He was half way through Lay Back before Dongheon, Hoyoung, and Yeonho entered. Kangmin rushed to turn off the music, his head spinning as he did. 

"Can we practice with you?" Hoyoung asked sweetly as he took off his sweatshirt. 

Kangmin nodded, restarting Lay Back and getting into position. He got about thirty seconds into the song before he collapsed. He hit his head against the mirror but tried to stand up again. 

"Kangminnie, keep sitting down for me. We need to make sure you're okay." Yeonho said as Hoyoung called, Gyehyeon, Yongseung, and Minchan to get there soon. 

" 'M sorry, 'M fine, need to practice." Kangmin tried saying, his words slurring together as he attempted to push Yeonho's hands off him. 

"Baby, the last thing you should be doing right now is practicing." Dongheon smiled holding the youngests hand. 

"But 'need to improve." He insisted trying to get up again as the rest of the members walked in. 

"Kangmin." Gyehyeon said leaning in front of the boy and grabbing his face so he was looking at him. 

"Gyehyeon st-" 

"Why did you call us all 'ssi' today? When you told me about breakfast you called me 'ssi', why?" he asked sternly. 

" Can't call anyone 'hyung' anymore, don't deserve too." He mumbled lifting his hands up to pry Gyehyeon off his face. 

"Minnie, how could you think that's true?" Yongseung asked shocked. 

" Because, Yongseung-ssi." Kangmin replied avoiding his gaze. 

"That's not an answer, baby." Yongseung smiled gently lifting Kangmin's chin to see his teary eyes. 

"Because, you'll be the maknae soon." The youngest whispered painfully. 

"What do you mean? You are our maknae." Hoyoung asked from his position a couple feet away. 

"I don't help the team. Why be here if all I do is ruin everything?" He looked at the lights, anywhere but the boys in front of him. 

He heard broken gasps and a quiet whimper. 

"Look at me." Dongheon said wiping the maknae's eyes, "What's making you think like this?" 

"The fans, they were saying it. There were so many, I thought you guys would of have to think the same, so I started working harder so I was useful until I was ready for Yongseung to be maknae." He looked at Dongheon seriously. 

"When you say, until your ready for Yongseung to be maknae, how-how would you do that?" Yeonho asked as he ran his hand through Yongseung's hair. 

"By leaving, Yeonho-ssi." 

"Baby, do you mean...do you mean leaving the company or-or killing yourself?" Minchan asked tear stains on his cheeks. 

"Both. I-I was going to leave the company, and then once it had been finaled, I would go to the train tracks by the highway. I wasn't sure if I would lay on the tracks or jump in front of the car." Kangmin explained hearing a harsh sob come from Yongseung as well as seeing tears and running eyeliner on the other members. 

"I'm sorry if this ruining your chance at being mak-" 

"Shut Up!!" Youngseung shouted plugging his ears. 

"I'm so sorry how I talked to you last night, Baby." Minchan said gently hugging the maknae. 

That, that, is how the 7 members of VERIVERY fell asleep on the practice room floor all cuddled together. 

They had a lot to fix, but for that one minute. 

For that one minute,

_Everything was perfect._


End file.
